The Note
by Chunzi
Summary: Tsuna gave Hibari-san a note. But what is written in it? A confession letter in a code form? 1827


**Disclaimer:**

_**Chunzi: I wanna say it! Please let me say it!**_

_**Hibari: Say it and I'll bite you to death herbivore.**_

_**Chunzi: Nghh...=_='**_

* * *

**_Chunzi: I was reading some fanfics from other animes and I got this idea from one of the stories. It was so fun to decode the message._**

**_Tsuna: Hope you guys have fun decoding the message as well._**

* * *

**The Note**

Tsuna watched the raven haired continued his work. Peeping through the door of the reception room, the brunette was able to see him diligently doing his paperwork. Hibari's hands gracefully ran through the papers on his desk, his pen moving swiftly signing his signature. The rays from the sun penetrated the glass window and shone onto the chairman of the disciplinary committee. His silky hair shone most stunningly, the rays of the sun also commenting on his fair skin that would make any girls or boys jealous.

_How exceedingly beautiful…_

Tsuna remained still outside the room, staring in awe at his Cloud Guardian's handsome features. _How long has it been_, he wondered. When had he started to fall for him? When had he realized his feelings for him? How great it is to be… in love…

Hibari squinted his eyes; he lifted his hand to block the ultraviolet rays that was assaulting his face. He hissed in annoyance. Tsuna watched his actions amused, letting out a soft laugh that couldn't be heard by anyone. Unbeknownst to the brunette, the raven haired teen had been aware of his presence from the very beginning.

"What business do you have with me herbivore? Are you just going to remain standing outside my door?" The chairman said loudly with his cool monotone voice.

The Sky Guardian was a bit taken aback when he found out his cover was blown. He did his best not to get fear the best of him. He took in a deep breath and breathed out, when the brunette was confident enough he took the handle of the door and twisted it. Tsuna pushed the door opened lightly. The door opened quietly without causing any creaking sound making friction against the soft mat.

"Hibari-san…" The brunette trailed off as he stared into the older boy's eyes, almost as if he was finding something.

Silence filled the room for a moment. Hibari looked at the small boy with the same emotionless face, waiting for him to give him an answer. Tsuna's body became tense; he felt sweat dripping from the back of his head from nervousness. When the brunette finally snapped out of his trance, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded note. His hands shook nervously as he handed it to Hibari.

The chairman looked at him surprised, but accepted the folded note without any questions. Tsuna's eyes lighted up a bit, "U-Um… Please use a mirror i-if you don't understand it…" The brunette hid his blushing face behind the bangs of his hair. He had held himself from blushing when he entered the reception room. Before the older teen could asked what he meant, Tsuna had rushed out of the reception room, leaving Hibari confused and somewhat disappointed.

_Disappointed?_ The raven haired teen shook his head. For a while now, he had these strange feelings that he couldn't comprehend when he was around the future Vongola Decimo. He regarded it as irritation whenever he saw him. But he knows that it wasn't that…

_Admiration? Trust?_

The Cloud Guardian looked at the folded piece of paper in his hand. He felt something bubbled inside of him; there it was again, that feeling. He carefully unfolded the paper to read its content.

* * *

Hibari stared at the piece of paper for a long time. He examined it, still not getting it. He turned the paper up, left, down and right. But no matter what he did, he still couldn't get what it meant. He twitched and sighed in exasperation.

The chairman placed the paper on his desk. He grinded his teeth, frustrated. _How can that herbivore try playing a fool out of me! I'll bite him to death the next time I see him._ Hibari stared, but more of a glare, at the paper. There was a name written on top, "Hibari-san". On the bottom, "Tsuna", the brunette's name. And in the middle was a huge splash of colours. Ranging from bright red to purple to gold and olive green even.

_What is this? His art homework? What terrible artistic skills this boy has…_ The raven haired teen let out a soft chuckle which surprised himself.

Why was he so fond of that herbivore? He frowned as he lifted the note trying to focus on any hidden words in it.

Failed.

Hibari felt his veins popping out of frustration. Maybe that kid really was trying to make a fool out of the disciplinary chairman. Suddenly, the raven haired teen remembered a hint that was given by the Sky Guardian. Hibari opened his desk drawer and rummaged through some things. He took out a small face mirror from inside the drawer. (He had the mirror confiscated from a girl who had brought it to school.)

The Cloud Guardian placed the note near the mirror, trying to find any words hidden inside the random colours on the paper he held. In the end he still wasn't able to find anything, not a word from it. He glared at the paper, as if the paper would give him the answer if he glared longer at it. The many colours mixed together could give anyone a headache just by staring at it too long, Hibari's eyes finally felt sore.

"This paper's just too colourful-…" The chairman jolted. He thought he saw something from his reflection. _Could it be?_

This time the Cloud Guardian mouthed out the words slowly while focusing on the mirror.

"Hibari-san, colourful… Tsuna"

Hibari's eyes widened as he saw it, a shade of red spread across his cheeks. He felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach. _This feeling…_ The chairman bit his lips, his face still heating up. He had never expected this from Tsuna. _But this feeling isn't so bad…_

The raven haired teen smiled slightly as he murmured to himself, "Tsunayoshi, colourful…"

* * *

_**Chunzi: Did you guys get it? No? Then try mouthing the words like Hibari-san, I'm sure you'll get it.**_

**_Tsuna: I-I made my first confession..._**

**_Chunzi: Mau~ I wanna write this to a boy I like too! But I don't have one at the moment...-_-'_**

**_Tsuna: Reviews please.^_^ *smiles brightly*_**

**_Chunzi: Yeah... Reviews please... T_T*depressed*_**


End file.
